Sending or receiving messages using mobile communication devices is common among various user groups. Conventional mobile communication devices allow users to communicate with one another via voice, text, and multimedia messages. Also, many mobile communication devices allow users to access information available over the internet. So mobile devices increase the ability and the number of ways that people can communicate with each other.
While mobile communication devices can increase the ability to communicate with other people in a variety of ways, use of mobile communication devices can be inappropriate, and even dangerous, in some situations. Consequently, many public service safety campaigns are directed to limiting or eliminating the use of mobile communication devices while a user is driving. In fact, many jurisdictions have statutes which make certain uses of a mobile communication device illegal while driving.
A conventional solution to this problem relies on implementing restrictive functionality within the mobile communication device. Solutions implemented within the mobile communication device are client-based implementations. For example, some device manufacturers or service providers allow client-based applications (i.e., software loaded onto the mobile communication device) to block some of the communication functionality of the mobile communication device if the mobile communication device is determined to be traveling at typical vehicular speeds. Blocking functionality in this manner is based on the presumption that the user is occupied with driving when the mobile communication device is traveling at such speeds.
However, implementing client-based applications for control over the functionality of mobile communication devices can have potential disadvantages. For example, users can often bypass or disable functionality that is located on their own mobile communication device. Also, the installation of the client-based software can be difficult for a user, and such software may require some type of user configuration and/or approvals. Hence, there is an opportunity for users to inadvertently install or configure the software incorrectly. Support for client based software is difficult and various programs could interfere with each other. One disadvantage of client based solutions is that they do not work on all phones. It is very difficult to mandate the use unless the feature is generally available. The commercial viability is greatly enhanced when all phones are capable of using the service. These and other potential disadvantages reduce the effectiveness of client-based implementations to control device functionality.